venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Johnny Toast (TCITW)
'Johnny Toast '(born 'Jonathan Bartholomew Maxwell Toast II '''on September 9, 1998) was a student and avid supernatural fan who was the best friend of Johnny Ghost. He was romantically involved with Mary. Biography Early life Jonathan Bartholomew Maxwell Toast was born on September 9, 1998 in England to Jonathan and Bethany Toast with a twin brother, Gavin. At a young age, the Toasts moved to the United States for a time. Given the name Johnny to be differentiated from his father, the young Toast befriended Johnny Ghost in elementary school, at the age of 11. The two stayed as best friends for many years. In middle school, at age 12, the two met a girl named Katrina Evans and soon grew close, with the same interest in paranormal activities. As Ghost and Toast were easily confused in conversation with the same first name, Ghost decided to go by the shortened name John. As the three friends grew up together, they formed a closer and closer bond with one another. Katrina began to develop romantic feelings for Johnny, but she didn't reveal them to him in fear of risking the friendship they shared. Johnny soon met a girl, Mary Petrova, who moved into their town from another. Johnny fell head over heels for her and began to hang out with her more than John and Katrina, causing for a rift to develop between them. The teenage years The relationship between Mary and Johnny grew and grew until Johnny asked her to become his girlfriend. She accepted, and the two became closely intertwined and hung out with one another much more often. Despite this, Johnny still met with John and Katrina during and after school hours to keep their friendship intact. Johnny suspected that Katrina harbored feelings for him, well aware that John had a crush on her as well. In order not to hurt either of his friend's feelings, Johnny pretended to be oblivious to Katrina's feelings and kept their relationship purely restricted to friendship. Johnny kept his time divided amongst each of his friends and, therefore, severed ties with his family. His twin brother Gavin began to grow irritated with Johnny more and more, jealous of his relationship with Mary (whom he had previously liked) and that their parents still spoke of Johnny more often, whereas he felt that he was a better son to them than Johnny was. The two brothers began to grow farther and farther apart, up to a point where Gavin rarely spoke to him. In order to try and restore the bonds between their sons, Jonathan and Bethany Toast decided to move back to England for a time to distract Johnny from his relationship with Mary and help build up his friendship with his brother. Johnny begged with his parents to allow him to remain in the States. They reluctantly let him stay until the end of his high school years with the Ghost family, despite Emilia's concerns that "that Ghost boy is a bad influence." An inseparable bond After the Toasts moved back to England, Johnny moved in with John and grew closer with his friend. The two became even closer and more like brothers than Johnny had ever felt with Gavin. The two consoled in one another with their daily dilemmas. The two formed a supernatural-oriented club with Katrina and two other boys, Fred Spooker and Chris Ghostie (who went by the nickname Colon). The group- calling themselves the Paranormal Hunters- grew to be close with the Acachalla family during their years in high school. They also grew close with several other students (Aaron, Jack, Maddie, and Emilia) and decided one day to go up to a cabin owned by Jack's family in the Arabon Mountains. A cabin in the woods TBA Relationships Johnny Ghost TBA Mary TBA Katrina TBA Appearances * ''The Cabin in the Woods (First appearance) Category:Fan characters Category:The Cabin in the Woods